


X-Files: Los muertos regresan

by dianasicaru



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianasicaru/pseuds/dianasicaru
Summary: Zombies por todos lados, es lo único que puedo decirles... Pueden nuestros agentes Mulder y Scully liderar con esas malditas cosas? Yo quiero creer que si pueden...





	1. El rescate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odamaebrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odamaebrown/gifts).



> Los personajes no son míos, y nunca pero jamás serán míos, son propiedad de Chris Carter, no se gana ninguna remuneración económica por hacer esto, cero.
> 
> CAPITULOS: 1 de 2.
> 
> DEDICATORIA: Pues para quien más si no para mi bella zombi ODAMAEBROWN jajja, aquí esta, lo prometido es deuda te dije que lo tendrías y es para ti amiga con mucho cariño, espero lo disfrutes y te encante como a mí me ha maravillado y divertido escribirlo.
> 
> NOTAS: Bueno para empezar esto es solo una parte o un fragmento de algo que seguramente después será una historia propiamente, primero necesito terminar mi otro proyecto, peroooo jajaja debido a la curiosidad por hacer este género el cual era mi prioridad desde un inicio, bueno decidí intentarlo y ya que esta niña me ofreció el reto pues como toda una valiente fui por él y aquí esta, espero les guste, creo que aquí en La fanficteca no he leído algo parecido, creo, así que será la pionera.
> 
> Ahh otra cosillaaaa… Mmmm no se bien en que parte de la serie ubicarlos, no es en un capitulo en especifico pero pienso que definitivamente seria por la temporada 7 aproximadamente, donde creo que su relación fue cambiando a algo más, ya ustedes me corregirán en el camino, además es la edad en la que más me gustan, ni tan jóvenes ni tan super adultos, están en plena condición para correr y correr de los zombis, y muy IMPORTANTE… si si si yo sé que Dogget y Reyes no son de esta temporada pero no me importa es mi historia y los quiero en ella porque me encantan, sorry.

**RESUMEN** : Habían pasado solo unas semanas desde que todo había comenzado, por alguna extraña razón los muertos estaban regresando a la vida, primero en algunos puntos localizados a lo largo del país hasta que se fue extendiendo por todos lados, un caso, dos, cinco, diez, cientos en cuestión de días, se hablaba de un terrible virus y en los noticieros no paraban de presentar casos, imágenes y videos de gente atacando a otra de la manera más grotesca y terrible que se pudiera haber visto, no se comparaba a ninguna película de ciencia ficción que Mulder hubiera visto en su vida , en las estaciones de radio no dejaban de alertar sobre lugares infestados de ¨caminantes¨ o ¨zombis¨ como los llamaban y algunos puntos seguros que eran protegidos por fuerzas militares, ya que la policía local había sucumbido rápidamente por la falta de adiestramiento y organización, frente del caos total y un mar de gente frenética y en  pánico, los maleantes aprovechavan el momento para vandalizar los comercios que se pudieran, aunque lo material era lo que menos importaba en estos momentos, mantenerse con vida y estar juntos era el gran problema, encontrar a los demás era el gran reto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Washington D.C.**  
Edificio B, piso 3  
16:21 HRS.

Por fin, después de tanto esfuerzo habían logrado refugiarse en un edificio de departamentos cercanos a las oficinas del FBI, y no había sido fácil, salir de las oficinas había sido todo un caos, matar a compañeros convertidos en esas cosas había sido lo más difícil para Mulder, y para Scully eran de las situaciones más terribles que había pasado en su vida, ni tantos años trabajando con los muertos la pudieran haber preparado para esto, después de todo, no era lo mismo tenerlos en una cama  fría de metal listos para una autopsia, a ser perseguida por esta terrible cosa con ¨vida¨ en lo que las personas se habían convertido.

Pero después de todo estaban con vida, aterrorizados, pero a salvo en una planta del edificio; era un edificio pequeño y entre los tres no había sido difícil llegar a el por la azotea y revisar casi todo el tercer piso, bloqueando parcialmente el paso al segundo que tenían como propósito revisar el día de mañana, primero necesitaban descansar un poco para después recorrer de nuevo los departamentos de esa planta en busca de víveres.

-¨ ¿Estás bien Scully?¨- le dijo a ella acomodando unos mechones de cabello atrás de su oreja, se encontraba totalmente recostada en su hombro, sentía su cuerpo pesado sobre él, estaba cansada podía notarlo en su rostro, ella solo le respondió apretando su mano sin abrir sus ojos, Mulder paso una mano atrás de sus hombros y la atrajo, apretándola contra él mientras depositaba un beso en su cabello.

-¨Dime que esto es una maldita pesadilla Mulder...dime que… que esto no está pasando que es otra de tus locas películas que me haces ver todos los fines de semana y que lo estoy soñando¨

El solo suspira, pensando que lo que más quisiera decirle es que todo esto no es más que un maldito sueño compartido derivado de alguna terrible alucinación… o algo así, pero no, esto era más real que nada, estaba pasando aquí y ahora, por mas ciencia ficción que todo pareciera, estaba pasando, a quien le importaban las malditas conspiraciones gubernamentales en estos momentos, aunque algo muy dentro de el le hacía pensar que ese maldito Fumador tenía algo que ver con toda esta maldita locura que se había desatado de un momento a otro.

-¨Mulder!!¨- se acerca Dogget con el teléfono en el oído, Scully se incorpora rápidamente y yo me levanto para acercarme a él - ¨Si estamos bien, logramos salir de ahí ilesos aunque no fue fácil, ¿donde están ustedes?¨

Mulder escucha atentamente la conversación, hacia unos minutos estaban intentando entablar comunicación con Skinner y Reyes, que estaban en otra sección del edificio, se habían tenido que separar para encontrar más armas, y el punto de reunión no fue alcanzado, un grupo de caminantes les habían hecho cambiar la ruta, así que solo esperaban que ellos estuvieran bien.

-¨Dicen que están intentando llegar a la escalera trasera que da a la azotea, pero están bloqueados en uno de los callejones, ahí demasiados de ellos para poder pasar sin ayuda¨

Mulder se frota la cabeza frustrado, intentado encontrar una solución para traerlos a donde están.

-¨ ¿ Solo son ellos dos? ¨

-¨No… vienen con dos personas más¨

-¨Que te digan exactamente por donde están, les ayudaremos a llegar acá¨

Scully al escuchar esto se levanta rápidamente, el cansancio que tenía hace unos momentos se había despejado al escuchar a Mulder, sabía bien que estaba por intentar algo que seguramente pondría en riesgo su vida, el ya se encontraba revisando las armas disponibles y cargando cartuchos.

-¨Mulder…. Mulder ¿Qué haces?¨

Pero no le contesta, se coloca una de las pistolas en la parte de atrás de su pantalón mientras continúa revisando las demás.

-¨MULDER CONTESTAME!! … No pensaras en salir allá afuera otra vez… Mulder si salimos vamos a terminar muertos!!!¨- le dice ella preocupada, asustada.

El por fin levanta la mirada enfrentando sus grandes ojos azules, esos ojos que lo hacían perderse en la locura cada vez que los contemplaba.

-¨Tu no iras Scully…¨- ella está por refutar lo que ha dicho pero él la detiene acercándose más   tomándola de las manos - ¨Scully… no… no por favor, tú te quedas… entiende que no podemos dejarlos ahí, tenemos que ayudarlos, y no puedo arriesgarte a ti… tú te quedas¨

Dogget se acerca de nuevo y comienza a tomar un par de armas.

-¨Dicen que pueden ver la azotea del edifico desde donde están, así que necesitamos subir y ver bien nuestro panorama para poder armar un plan, los está protegiendo una reja de alambre, pero no creen que aguante por mucho tiempo, así que tenemos que ser rápidos¨

-¨Yo iré con ustedes¨- dice ella mientras comienza a tomar un arma, pero Mulder la detiene, tomándola de las muñecas.

-¨Scully por favor…¨

-¨No Mulder yo iré con ustedes, no puedo quedarme aquí como si nada mientras ustedes están allá, arriesgando su vida¨

-¨Creo que Mulder tiene razón Scully, estas cansada no hemos probado alimento en todo el día, por favor, lo mejor es que te quedes¨

Ella suspira molesta, pero al final, se da por vencida, y resignada solo los acompaña hasta la azotea del edificio, la luz del día les permite ver con claridad todas las calles, se pueden observar en ciertos lugares algunas de esas cosas caminando lentamente y tambaleantes, sin rumbo fijo,  en algunos lugares se pueden observar más de diez, en otros solo uno o dos caminando solitariamente, haciendo esos ruidos guturales que habían estado presentes en las pesadillas de todos estos últimos días.

-¨Por allá… ahí están¨

Con ayuda de unos binoculares que habían encontrado en su recorrido pudieron divisar a unos metros del edificio donde estaban Skinner y Reyes con dos personas más, por el momento a salvo, pero una multitud de más de diez o quince caminantes estaban rodeándolos, lo único que los protegía era una cerca de alambre.

Recorrieron con la mirada todos los alrededores, buscando la más mínima opción para sacarlos de ahí con vida y sin poner en juego la suya propia, después de unos minutos por fin la claridad, unos metros más allá del pasillo donde estaban atrapados había una puerta de metal, no estaba del todo despejada y ni siquiera sabía si estaba cerrada con algún candado o cadena pero había menos de esas cosas merodeando, y la lentitud de ellos estaba de su lado, ya que por experiencias anteriores habían encontrado que esas cosas eran torpes, sin una pizca de raciocinio lógico, sus instintos eran meramente primarios y aunque el olfato lo tenían muy bien desarrollado, su pésima movilidad les era de gran ventaja y tenían que aprovecharla al máximo en esta ocasión.

-¨Márcales… tengo una idea¨- Dogget saca el teléfono y comienza a marcar- ¨Scully necesito de tu puntería, abajo deje un rifle necesito que lo traigas y me ayudes con esto¨

Scully se fue rápidamente al piso donde habían estado hace unos momentos, y busco entre las mochilas el rifle que Mulder le había dicho, ella jamás había disparado con uno de esos, pero confiaba en que su experiencia con armas fuera suficiente para poder manejar esta sin ningún problema, además confiaba ciegamente en su puntería, en situaciones pasadas nunca había sido un problema y esta no debería ser la excepción.

Después de establecer bien los términos de la misión de rescate y algunos planes alternos por si las situaciones se complicaban, Mulder y Dogget partieron bajando rápido por las escaleras de emergencia que daban casi hasta el final del segundo piso, de ahí tenían que saltar sobre unos cuartos que suponían eran pequeños almacenes y de ahí en unos contenedores de basura para poder completar el trayecto al suelo, que daba a un pasillo húmedo lleno de cajas apiladas y basura, pero al menos estaba libre de cualquier caminante, ya que la entrada a ese pasillo estaba bloqueada por una puerta de metal por ambos lados, ellos habían bloqueado una de ellas empujando uno de los contenedores delante, el cual tenían que mover nuevamente para poder salir.

Scully seguía su camino con la mirilla del rifle, las manos le sudaban, el sol de la tarde pegaba totalmente en la azotea, las gotas de sudor bajaban desde el nacimiento de su cabello pasando por su mejilla hasta su cuello, podía sentir su camiseta blanca pegarse al cuerpo por la humedad, pero no quería moverse ni un solo milímetro, no quería perder por ni un solo segundo la trayectoria de Mulder y Dogget.

Con esfuerzo movieron el contenedor, solo el espacio suficiente para poder pasar ellos dos y salir a la calle rumbo al callejón a unos metros de ahí donde se encontraban los demás.

Corrieron lo más rápido que sus cansados cuerpos pudieron, Mulder traía en su manos unas pinzas para cortar metal, ya que la reja  por la que planeaban que salieran estaba cerrada con unas cadenas y la única opción era romper un pedazo de la malla de metal, ya que estaba demasiado alta para trepar por ella, perderían demasiado tiempo y no podían darse el lujo de desperdiciar segundos valiosos que los separaban de entre ser un maldito caminante a seguir con vida.

Skinner y los demás solo estaban en espera de la señal de Scully para poder correr hasta la puerta donde encontrarían a Mulder y Dogget.

El plan era permanecer resistiendo la horda de caminantes en donde estaban, para que a la señal ellos se fueran a la puerta y así no se aglomeraran mas caminantes de los que podrían manejar, entre menos disparos hubiera menos caminantes se acercarían, era otro de los detalles que habían descubierto, los ruidos estruendosos los atraían sobremanera,  como las abejas a la miel, los caminantes podían quedarse horas contemplando y gruñendo a cualquier objeto que fuera la fuente de ese sonido.

-¨YA YA YA!!!¨

Fue lo único que Skinner necesito para salir corriendo con los demás hasta el punto de encuentro lo más rápido que pudieron.

Uno, dos, tres disparos.

-¨Apúrate Mulder… cinco más vienen hacia acá, están a unos 10 metros de nosotros, no tardaran en llegar mas de ellos¨

Mulder cortaba el alambre lo más rápido que podía, por el rabillo del ojo alcanzaba a ver el panorama que Dogget le decía, y del lado contrario de la calle no se veía más alentador, ya que los caminantes que habían estado entretenidos intentando alcanzar a los demás se estaban empezando a mover al ver que sus presas se dirigían a otro lado, caminaban lentamente, pero por alguna razón el tiempo en esos momentos pasaba más rápido de lo que Mulder quería, sentía que en cualquier momento estarían ahí, los escuchaba gruñir y hacer esos malditos ruidos tan aterradores que hacía que cada vello de su piel se erizara.

Skinner y Reyes ayudaban a ir doblando el material cortado hacia arriba, hasta que por fin logro una abertura de aproximadamente un metro.

Reyes fue la primera en salir, era delgada y pequeña por l que salir le fue muy fácil, las otras dos personas, hombres, seguramente agentes como ellos por la vestimenta que portaban salieron después.

Un disparo más acompañado de otros dos seguidos provenientes de la pistola de Reyes.

Skinner salió rápidamente por la abertura rasgándose el brazo derecho con el alambre, los caminantes estaban ya demasiado cerca por ambos lados de la calle, así que tenían que recurrir al plan B y dirigirse al pequeño callejón que les quedaba de frente para rodear el edificio y entrar por la puerta contraria, esperando que la segunda puerta de metal del otro lado del edificio solo estuviera bloqueada por una cadena o un candado.

Maldición!! ni siquiera se les había ocurrido ir a revisarla antes de salir, sabían que estaba cerrada solo porque por la que habían entrado estaba así, pensaba Mulder, un error que les podía costar caro en estos momentos.

Scully había cambiado de posición en la azotea para poder seguirlos mejor, las cosas se habían complicado más de lo que esperaban, ya que la calle por donde planeaban entrar a la segunda puerta tenia al menos unos quince caminantes errando por todos lados, así que leyendo prácticamente cada movimiento y paso de Mulder busco la mejor posición para poder tener una buena vista y la mejor puntería en dirección a la puerta, con la mirilla intentaba ver si la puerta tenía un candado, y si así era, parecía un candado unido a una gruesa cadena, sin tan solo pudiera darle un tiro a ese maldito candado, les facilitaría las cosas a los demás.

Mulder y los demás se habían detenido por un momentos al  final del callejón, les llevaban gran ventaja a los caminantes que venían tras de ellos, pero era cuestión de minutos para que lograran alcanzarlos así que debían de actuar rápido.

-¨Veo por lo menos a cinco camino a la entrada Mulder, pero ahí varios dispersos por todos lados¨

Mulder saca el teléfono, nervioso, el sudor recorre su frente, el cuello de su camiseta gris empapado de sudor.

-¨Scully se mis ojos… dime qué vez¨

-¨La puerta tiene una cadena gruesa un gran candado Mulder¨

-¨Maldita sea…¨

-¨Creo que puedo lograr un disparo desde aquí y romper ese candado¨

-¨Confió en ti Scully, en cuanto escuche el disparo correremos hacia allá, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí¨.

Mulder termina la llamada y se guarda de nuevo el teléfono en la bolsa delantera de su pantalón de mezclilla.

-¨Ok… al escuchar el disparo necesitamos movernos rápido a la puerta, Scully intentara romper el candado con un disparo¨

Todos se miran entre sí nerviosos, saben que si las cosas salen mal se verán metidos en un gran problema, pero Mulder confiaba ciegamente en que Scully lograría hacerlo, se recarga en la pared por un momento, sacando su arma y quitándole el seguro mientras suspira profundamente, Dogget le imita junto con los demás.

Scully intenta concentrarse y enfocar bien su meta, no había segundas oportunidades tenía que ser un tiro limpio y certero, de eso dependía la vida de todos, así que se preparo y después de unos segundos… el disparo…

En cuanto el disparo retumbo en el aire todos salieron corriendo tras Mulder y Dogget que eran los que conocían el camino, pasaban a lado de algunos de los caminantes, que aletargados en ese sueño profundo apenas reaccionaban ante el paso rápido de todos por la banqueta, apenas volteándose lentamente estirando sus huesudos brazos putrefactos con un gruñido gutural.

Rápido llegaron a la puerta y desenredaron la cadena, Scully había dado en el blanco sin lugar a dudas, Mulder no había dudado ni un solo segundo de ella.

Después de quitar la cadena todos se metieron al pasillo, arrastraron el contenedor de basura más cercano a la puerta para bloquear el paso.

Mulder se agacho por un momento respirando profundamente con las manos en sus rodillas, intentado recobrar un poco de aliento y fuerzas.

-¨Necesitamos continuar Mulder… tenemos compañía¨

Mulder gira su cabeza y puede ver que por la pequeña ranura de la puerta contraria por donde habían salido ya venían  a paso lento dos o tres caminantes.

-¨Maldita sea!!! Esas cosas no nos dan ni un maldito respiro!¨

Se incorpora de nuevo y comienzan a correr a los contenedores que los guían hasta la escalera de emergencia, ayudan a subir a reyes, y las otras dos personas junto con Dogget ayudan a Skinner que tiene toda su manga del brazo derecho empapada de sangre y se lo agarra con fuerza.

Justo cuando Mulder está a punto de subir al segundo cuarto de cemento después del contenedor de basura, siente como algo lo jala hacia abajo, haciéndolo tambalearse y caer sobre el contenedor con un ruido estruendoso sobre le metal, Dogget se gira inmediatamente y ve a Mulder pateando frenéticamente intentando soltarse del caminante que no para de abrir su  quijada lanzando mordidas en el aire, y a él se le acercan otros más que rodean el contenedor en cuestión de segundos, Dogget comienza a hacer unos disparos mientras les indica a los demás que sigan subiendo, desde el otro lados se escuchan unos disparos, y algunos de los caminantes comienzan a caer, por fin Mulder logra zafarse de ellos y con ayuda de Dogget se incorpora y suben rápido al siguiente piso para después alcanzar la escalera de emergencia.

Cuando llegan a  la azotea lo único que hacen es dejarse caer en el piso, cansados, respirando agitadamente, empapados de sudor; esta vez habían estado muy cerca, necesitaban planear mucho mejor sus estrategias y planes alternos, pero es que era tan difícil, estas cosas aprecian de la nada cuando menos te lo esperabas, casi podían sentir que algunos se movían con mayor rapidez de lo pensaban, y así debía de ser, algunos caminantes estaban menos deteriorados que otros.

Scully se acerca a Mulder y lo ayuda a levantarse, no perdiendo ni un segundo más para abrazarlo, mientras unas lágrimas se le escapaban recorriendo su mejilla.

Los demás por fin estaban respirando un poco y comenzaban a caminar a la puerta que daba al tercer piso.

-¨Todo está bien Scully… tranquila¨

Le decía Mulder mientras acariciaba su cabello, ella se separa un poco  para ver sus ojos, y el con ayuda de los pulgares le limpia sus lagrimas y acuna sus mejillas, Scully solo le regala una pequeña sonrisa y  sin dudarlo un momento más deposita un tímido beso en sus labios, un beso que a Mulder le sabe a gloria en estos momentos, un beso que le hace olvidar por un momento este maldito apocalipsis que estan viviendo.

Antes de que todo este maldito caos comenzara habían empezado a cambiar los términos de su relación de amistad, a algo más intimo, algo que venían deseando desde hacía ya un par de años, para Mulder no había otra mujer con la que quisiera estar que no fuera ella, la admiraba por su valentía, por su sinceridad, por mantenerlo con los pies en la tierra cuando más lo necesitaba.

-¨Vamos abajo, necesitas descansar y comer algo Scully¨

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron al tercer piso, donde ya los esperaban los demás sentados en el piso del pasillo.

-¨Señor… déjeme revisarlo tengo un botiquín aquí y algo que le ayudara a aliviar el dolor¨

-¨Dogget y yo comenzaremos a revisar los departamentos, buscaremos algo para comer y pasar la noche, mañana empezaremos a explorar el siguiente piso, por lo pronto descasaremos en este¨

Scully comienza a preparar sus cosas con ayuda de Reyes, mientras los demás empiezan a revisarlos departamentos.

Los dos agentes que los acompañaban comienzan con los tres de la derecha y Mulder y Dogget se van con los de la izquierda, al parecer todos vacios, no habían sido saqueados por que lo que todos en su mayoría tenían víveres, y debido a que el edificio estaba trabajando con la planta de emergencia, tenían luz y algo confortable en que descansar, mañana seria otro día y pensarían bien que hacer, por lo pronto lo mejor sería recobrar fuerzas por unos días e intentar comunicarse con las demás personas de fuera, aun no sabían nada de los chicos, y Mulder solo deseaba que esas cabezotas inteligentes estuvieran bien refugiadas, y por supuesto con bastante reservas, ya que no le gustaría ver que Frohike sufriera sin su café matutino.

Mientras exploraban el ultimo departamento, hurgaban entre todo  esperando encontrar cosas de ayuda que pudieran ser necesarias en dado caso que tuvieran que cambiar de lugar, algunas frazadas, ya que habían decidido que todos descansarían en un solo departamento así que moverían unas camas a otros para que las chicas pudieran descansar cómodamente.

Mientras movían cosas de la recamara vieron como algo se movió rápidamente a otra sección del departamento, sin perder tiempo salieron corriendo tras de ella, acorralándola en la cocina mientras le apuntaban con el arma.

-¨Noo noooo por favor… no soy una de ellos… por favor tienen que creerme¨

-¨¿Que diablos haces aqui?¨- le dice Mulder en tono firme sin dejar de apuntar con el arma.

-¨Yo…  es…este es mi mi…departamento¨

Mulder y Dogget la miraban desconfiados, mirando y recorriéndola con la mirada en busca de algún indicio de que fuera uno de esos caminantes, alguna mordedura, alguna señal de que estuviera infectada.

La chica con las manos arriba no hacía más que temblar asustada, de complexión delgada, alta, de unos 25 o 28 años, tez blanca, vestida en unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta blanca algo sucia en la que se leía ¨Oda Mae Brown¨ ¿Qué diablos significaba?.

-¨Yo… yoo soy Marie… les juro que no soy una de ellos… por favor no me maten¨

Ambos bajaron el arma y la acomodaron en sus respectivas posiciones, al menos habían encontrado otra sobreviviente, y el plus, si vivía aquí debía conocer el edificio bien, así que sería de gran ayuda en la excursión que tenían planeada  , les esperaba un largo dia  mañana.

  
**CONTINUARA** …


	2. La busqueda continua

**¨EXPEDIENTE X: LOS MUERTOS REGRESAN¨**  
**Capitulo 2**

  
La noche por fin había caído y en las calles solo alcanzaba a oírse con más claridad el ruido de esas cosas paseándose lentamente en la calle sin rumbo fijo, a lo lejos se alcanzaban a escuchar sonidos de alarmas retumbando, tal vez ambulancias o sirenas de patrullas, por las ventanas se podía ver que algunos faros de las calles funcionaban, igual que edificios, algunos con la luz encendida posiblemente de personas como ellos que intentaban solo pasar un día mas con vida.

Habían encontrado a una chica que seguramente seria de mucha ayuda al día siguiente, así que era una buena noticia, después de platicar unos minutos con ella accedió a que su departamento fuera en el que todos se juntarían para pasar unos días en lo que decidían cual sería su segundo paso.

-¨Bueno Marie… iremos a  buscar a los demás, tenemos algunas reservas, así que solo queremos cenar algo y descansar un poco¨- le dijo Mulder mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a la puerta seguido de Dogget.

-¨Si si por supuesto, será agradable algo de compañía… ya saben en estos días no hay mucha gente con la que hablar, y al parecer fui de las únicas que no quisieron dejar el edificio… preparare algo de café y veré que tengo para ofrecerles… iré preparando algunas cosas¨

Ellos solo asienten y vuelven al pasillo hasta encontrarse con los demás.

-¨Todo despejado agente Mulder, todos los departamentos están vacios, no se ve movimiento todo está en su lugar¨- dice rápidamente uno de los agentes al verlos llegar.

-¨Encontramos a una chica…¨- todos voltean a mirar a Dogget preocupados-¨… SANA no hay de qué preocuparse, está en el ultimo departamento, creo que sería buena idea mudarnos a ese lugar todos, tal vez tomar el departamento de al lado y dividirnos durante la noche para no estar… apretados… los departamentos aquí son algo pequeños¨

-¨Andando entonces…¨- dice Skinner levantándose pero trastabillando en su fallido intento de ponerse de pie, Mulder inmediatamente lo ayuda, y comienzan a caminar con el cargando una parte de su cuerpo mientras Dogget lo ayuda colocándose del lado contrario.

-¨Es el medicamento… ¨- dice Scully- ¨Lo mantendrá algo mareado durante unas horas, necesita comer algo y descansar, perdió una cantidad considerable de sangre, así que necesita reposo por lo menos un par de días antes de poder estar en forma y movernos de aquí¨

-¨Por lo pronto solo quiero tomar una ducha Scully, comer algo y descansar unas horas, no quiero pensar en lo que haremos mañana¨

-¨Solo espero que por lo menos podamos gozar de una ducha con agua caliente esta vez y encontrar algo de ropa de mi talla¨- comienza a decir Reyes que camina a lado de Scully.

-¨Te veías sexy en aquella camiseta que más bien parecía vestido… ¨- le dice Dogget burlándose-¨… aquella a la que tuviste que ponerle un gran nudo para ajustarla a una medida más propia y después tenias que estártela bajando por que dejaba descubierta tu espalda todo el tiempo¨.

Ella solo refunfuña y mira a Scully divertida, todo este caos también había acercado un poco a ese par, y no paraban de mirarse o decirse comentarios sugerentes, coqueteándose el uno al otro cada vez que había oportunidad.

Mulder mira de reojo a los dos agentes más que los acompañan, que vienen rezagados en la parte de atrás del grupo, por un momento los notaba algo sospechosos, hablando en voz baja entre ellos, intentaba recordarlos pero no podía reconocerlos, de haberlos visto por lo menos alguna vez en las oficinas seguramente lo recordaría, y eso lo hacía sentirse nervioso por su compañía, volteo a ver a Scully y con la mirada le hizo sentir que pensaba igual que él, después de tantos años juntos, podían decirse tanto con tan solo mirarse, volteo a verlos de nuevo por unos segundos y siguió su camino hasta el departamento de la chica.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta un aroma a café y pan tostado los recibió a todos,  con algo de trabajo recostaron a Skinner por un momento en el sillón, los otros dos agentes se sentaron en el otro sillón, hablando entre sí, de cosas que por el momento parecían sin relevancia alguna.

-¨Mari ella es Dana Scully¨- dice Mulder haciendo las introducciones correspondientes, omitiendo obviamente sus cargos ya que eso es lo que menos importaba ahora- ¨Mónica Reyes…¨

-¨Mucho gusto… en verdad es un placer poder simplemente ver a alguien más con vida… no tengo mucho que ofrecerles… como verán no he salido a la despensa¨

Todos nos reímos por un momento, y Scully y Reyes se sientan en uno de los bancos de la pequeña barra, tomando una taza de café entre sus manos, saboreando su sabor y dando un largo suspiro.

-¨Mulder definitivamente te sentirás en la gloria al tomar este café¨

Le dice Scully pasándole una taza a él a Dogget, mientras Reyes se levanta y le ayuda a la chica a preparar la cena para todos.

-¨En lo que ustedes terminan tomaremos una ducha si no les molesta¨- dice Mulder tranquilamente a  los demás y Doggett inmediatamente lo mira con una sonrisa en los labios que no puede disimular, mirando cómplice a Reyes- ¨… POR SEPARADO!! aclarando , POR SEPARADO… gente por favor!!¨

Scully solo se ríe mientras se levanta de su asiento, mientras recargando su espalda en Mulder, quien coloca sus manos en sus hombros, de manera protectora.

-¨Si gustan pueden hacerlo aquí… puedo darte algo para que se cambien, creo que le quedara bien lo que tengo en mi armario, debe haber algo que le guste¨

-¨Por supuesto, te lo agradecería muchísimo¨

Marie los guía por el departamento mientras comienza a hablar, de una manera tan natural que pareciera se conocen de tiempo, como si esta fuera una visita de cortesía y ellos fueran amigos de la familia que no se han visto en algún tiempo y vienen de vacaciones.

-¨Ok, el baño está en mi habitación por favor síganme… ahí tengo de todo y en el cajón del armario creo que hay suficientes cepillos de dientes nuevos, pueden tomarlos sin ningún problema…¨

Entramos en la habitación y nos muestra el baño.

-¨Ammm creo tener algo de ropa de hombre por aquí…¨- dice rebuscando en sus cajones, levanta la mirada y sonríe- ¨No me miren así… es de mi hermano… suele dejar sus cosas aquí y bueno… él es alto como  usted así que pienso que tal vez pueda quedarte algo… si no pues sería cuestión de buscar en los demás departamentos… ahí un chico que vive a dos departamentos de aquí y tiene más o menos su complexión¨

Saca una camiseta negra y ropa interior, junto con unos vaqueros desgastados.

-¨Espero que le queden… en el baño tengo toallas, y espere unos minutos para que el agua caliente salga, no se confié… regule el agua y ya no le mueva o se pondrá helada como hielo¨

-¨Ok gracias Marie te debo una, te veo en unos minutos Scully¨

Dice Mulder mientras se mete al baño y cierra la puerta tras de sí, Marie vuelve a rebuscar entre sus cajones y saca un par de leggins con una camiseta larga y algo de ropa interior.

-¨Yo sé que no es lo propio pero estas son nuevas… suelo tener paquetes nuevos casi siempre, y sé que te quedaran¨

-¨Te lo agradezco mucho Marie, eres muy amable en verdad con nosotros, en verdad disculpa por tantas molestias… nuestras opciones son limitadas… no pensamos quedarnos mucho tiempo por aquí... así que te sugiero pensar en eso si es que quieres viajar con nosotros¨

Ella se queda quieta por un momento, pensando, todo esto es como un balde de agua fría para Marie, por un momento había olvidado todo lo que estaba pasando afuera.

Sin parecer nerviosa con el comentario prefiere cambiar la plática, después de todo era algo que necesitaba consultar con la almohada más tranquilamente.

-¨ ¿El es tu pareja?… ¿tu esposo…?¨

Scully la mira sonrojándose y le sonríe ampliamente, después de todo estaban viviendo en circunstancias distintas ahora, no había reglas del todo, ya no importaban lo que dijeran los demás, los lineamientos burocráticos estaban fuera de lugar, el mundo había cambiado. 

-¨Algo así Marie… es una larga historia¨

-¨ohhh ya veo… bueno los dejo, iré a ver a su amiga para terminar la cena… por favor siéntanse como en su casa¨

Scully solo asiente y cierra la puerta de la habitación con llave, toma su ropa y se mete al baño, lo único que quiere es relajarse y que mejor que en los brazos de Mulder, que pueden hacer ese trabajo mejor que nadie.

El baño está lleno de vapor y Mulder ni si quiera parece percatarse de que ella está ahí ya que sigue con su rutina de baño, ella lo contempla por unos segundos por la puerta traslucida empañada por el calor del agua que sale de la regadera, observa como pasa sus manos por su cabello enjugando la espuma, para después pasar sus manos por el cuerpo quitando el exceso de jabón, por un momento duda, pero al final se quita toda la ropa, cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido para después abrir la puerta y sorprender a Mulder, que da un pequeño brinco de sorpresa, pero después de verla le sonríe tomándola de la mano para ayudarla a entrar.

-¨Así que… ¨- le dice tomándola de la cintura atrayéndola a él- ¨Queriendo ahorrar el agua hee, es bueno saber que te interesan esas cosas considerando los tiempos que estamos viviendo en estos momentos Scully¨

-¨No quise desperdiciar el momento Mulder…¨

Le dice ella mientras comienza a besarlo colocando sus manos en su cuello, el no hace más que seguir su ritmo y corresponderle sin dudar, un beso que se va convirtiendo más urgente y demandante en segundos, el ambiente cálido y húmedo que ofrece la ducha no da para menos.

-¨Sabes que los demás están tal vez en la pared  justo al lado de este cuarto Scully… haciendo memoria por el recorrido que hicimos puedo…¨

Ella para de besar su cuello por un momento y lo mira desafiante.

-¨Mulder!! Por favor… no sé cuando podamos tener otro momento a solas así que…¨- le dice dándole un beso en los labios, acercándose más a él y deslizando una mano desde su abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro, que bajo el contacto de su pequeña mano no hace más que reaccionar y hacer más evidente la erección, el solo la mira  sonriendo- ¨Por qué no te callas y me haces el amor justo ahora…¨

Mulder no espera ni un segundo más y con un gemido ahogado la levanta tomándola del trasero y la recarga en la loseta fría de la ducha, ella solo le ayuda enrollando sus piernas en sus caderas, mientras él cambiando los brazos de posición la sostiene por la cintura en un fuerte abrazo y con la otra se apoya en la pared para darse estabilidad y no caer, no había momento para accidentes, mucho menos para esta clase de errores.

-¨Me gustaría poder explorarte de pies a cabeza Scully… pero no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo…¨- le dice besando sus senos para después pasarse a su boca y morder sus labios suavemente- ¨Además han pasado semanas desde nuestra última vez…¨- hunde su cabeza en la curva de su cuello y con su brazo la acomoda justo sobre su miembro, rosando casi su entrada, a lo que ello solo gime y lo aprieta mas con las piernas levantando su pelvis para facilitarle el acceso y que se deslice dentro de ella- ¨No creo… ahh!!! Dios Scully!!!¨ – dice empezando con embestidas rápidas- ¨Cielos!!! Dana…!! No… no creo que pueda durar… mucho…¨- termina diciendo con la voz entrecortada.

-¨Callate de una buena vez Mulder y concéntrate… ahh!! … no tenemos toda la noche¨

Y él no hace más que obedecer y dejarse llevar, merecían disfrutar un momento a solas y pretender que todo seguía siendo igual que antes, a pesar de todo Mulder pensaba que todo el dolor que les había traído en repetidas ocasiones su trabajo, el riesgo en que se ponían  cada día, a pesar de todo eso, las cosas eran más fáciles en esos tiempos que ahora, que con cada camino que recorrían ponían su vida en peligro inminente, con cada paso era un nuevo problema. 

Después de un tiempo, ambos salieron del baño, y se cambiaron rápidamente, necesitaban regresar a la sala sin levantar sospechas de nada, aunque sabían de antemano que Doggett y Reyes no eran tan ingenuos.

Antes de salir Scully comenzó a pasear su vista por el cuarto, una cama lo suficientemente amplia, con un edredón en colores vivos, una pared llena de fotos, al parecer de viajes que ha hecho, con amigos, con la familia; y por un momento Scully comenzó a recordar y pensar en su propia familia, parada ahí viendo esas fotos, le hacía pensar que  había sido de su madre, de sus hermanos, estarían convertidos en esa cosas, estarían luchando por sus vidas como ellos.

-¨ ¿Qué pasa?¨- le dice mientras se acerca a ella y la toma de la cintura-¨ ¿En qué piensas?¨

Un pequeño silencio, hasta que después de un profundo suspiro ella logra contestar.

-¨Yo solo… solo quisiera que esta no estuviera pasando Mulder… ¨

Una lagrimas comienzan a descender por sus mejillas, y el solo la abraza mas fuerte cubriéndola con su cuerpo, sabe bien a lo que se refiere, el de la misma manera piensa en sus amigos, conocidos, en lo que será de ellos en este momento.

-¨Vamos… solo vallamos a comer algo y descansemos… nos hace falta y mañana será un día muy largo… vamos Scully ¨-deposita un beso en su cabello para después tomar su mano y guiarla a la cocina.

Skinner ya está comiendo algo, lo que era un indicio bueno, las otras dos personas de igual manera comían alejados del grupo y los demás apenas se acomodaban para cenar.

-¨Listos para la cena… es una suerte que Marie estuviera aquí… cocina delicioso¨

Dice Reyes pasando unos platos a ambos y sentándose alrededor de un pequeño comedor.

-¨Bueno hago lo que puedo… ya saben… qué bueno que les gustara¨

-¨ ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí Marie? ¿Por qué no evacuaste como el resto de las personas?¨-  le pregunta Doggett curioso.

Ella se remueve algo incomoda en su asiento mientras juega con el tenedor y los espaguetis de su plato.

-¨Por miedo supongo… como varios, yo… bueno… creí que estaría más segura aquí por un tiempo, que podía sobrevivir un tiempo aquí hasta que… no se… las cosas se calmaran… pero después pasaron días y creo que todo ha ido empeorando en lugar de mejorar, así que salir sola por ahí sin ayuda de nadie definitivamente no era una opción  para mi, ni si quiera se bien que son esas cosas, solo me he enterado con lo poco que pasaron en los noticieros antes de que cayeran algunas televisoras, algunos sitios de internet que siguen activos… pero todo me da a entender que está empeorando… ya no se qué pensar…¨

-¨ ¿Así que no sabes si hay alguien más en los pisos de más abajo?¨

-¨No como les he dicho he caminado en este piso un poco, luego escuche ruidos extraños cuando quise bajar a explorar el segundo piso y no quise arriesgarme, entre por algunas reservas a otros edificios, pero siempre he sido una persona prevenida y tengo mucha latería guardada… no suelo salir mucho… trabajo aquí en mi departamento… ammm yo soy escritora… ya saben estudie letras en la universidad,  aunque debo decir que ni en mis ideas más locas se me hubiera ocurrido algo así…¨- dice volviendo a meterse un bocado a la boca- ¨ ¿ustedes son....? Amm quiero decir a que se dedican o solo se encontraron  por ahí…¨

Se miran los unos a los otros, esperando que alguno responda, no por no querer decirlo, solo que eso no importaba ahora, el que fueran agentes federales, o una persona que trabaja en un super mercado no era gran diferencia ahora.

-¨Somos agentes federales Marie, trabajamos para el FBI¨

Ella nos mira sorprendida, frunce su ceja un poco, incrédula.

-¨ ¿Están bromeando verdad?¨

-¨Me temo que no Marie… pero no es algo que realmente importe ahora¨

  
La cena fue la parte más agradable de todo el día, todos habían disfrutado un poco de tranquilidad, algo de comida para llenar sus estómagos, y disfrutar de una taza de café mientras conversaban era lo mejor.

Después de unos minutos los dos hombre se despidieron diciendo que ellos pasarían la noche en el departamento de al lado para no molestar, y Mulder no se podía sentir más tranquilo que tenerlos lejos.

Habían traído una cama extra en donde Skinner ya estaba acostado, Scully le puso la ultima dosis de medicamento y en realidad se veía muchísimo mejor, al menos el dolor se había reducido, y esperaban que solo amaneciera mejor para la excursión del día siguiente.

-¨ ¿Sabe quiénes son esos dos que estaban con ustedes cuando los rescatamos?¨

Le dice Mulder mientras se sienta en la orilla de la cama de Skinner, el niega con la cabeza.

-¨Ni si quiera se sus nombres, pero lo encontramos mientras salíamos de ahí, no hubiéramos llegado a donde estábamos de no ser por su ayuda, portan sus armas así que supongo que trabajan en alguna otra sección, ni siquiera les pregunte sus nombres y tampoco sé que hacían en el edificio¨

-¨ ¿Por donde los toparon? ¿En qué parte del edificio? no traían nada con ellos algún maletín, papeles algo…¨

-¨ ¿Que es lo que piensas Mulder? No puedo creer que estés con esa paranoia justo cuando estamos pasando por todo esto… Mulder, por si no te has dado cuenta dudo que las conspiraciones del gobierno sean algo de lo debamos preocuparnos justo en este momento…¨

Mulder se pasa las manos por el cabello en señal de frustración y se inclina recargando sus codos en las rodillas, sin dejar de mirar a Skinner, los demás están terminando de arreglar las cosas para descansar un rato y Dogget estaba revisando y cargando las armas para nuestra expedición de mañana a primera hora.

-¨No es eso Walter… algo en ellos no me da confianza… no se… no los quiero cerca, algo me dice que no podemos confiar en ellos¨

-¨Estaremos atentos a cada paso que den… ahora ve y descansen un rato… mañana nos espera un largo día…¨

Mulder le da una palmada en el hombro y se despide de él, para ir a buscar a Scully y por fin descansar por unas horas.

Dogget se acomodo en el sillón, se encargaría de estar al pendiente de Skinner, Reyes estaría con Marie y Scully con Mulder en una pequeña habitación contigua.

Lo único que necesitaban era descansar y recobrar energía, Scully se metió en la cama y Mulder no tardo en seguirla, cubriéndola con sus brazos mientras descansaba su cabeza en su cuello, respirando su aroma, llenando sus pulmones con su esencia.

-¨No se tu Scully… pero algo me dice que estoy listo para un round dos… si te interesa¨

Comienza a besar su cuello y pasar las manos sugerentemente por el abdomen, primero por arriba de la camiseta y después por debajo de ella, casi rozando sus senos, jugando con su ombligo, sin dejar de besarla lentamente, ella solo se ríe y suspira profundamente.

-¨Creo que necesitas guardar todas esas energías para mañana Mulder¨

Ella se voltea un poco y le da un duce beso en los labios, para después acomodarse entre sus brazos nuevamente, con un suspiro frustrado Mulder detuvo su labor, sabía que tenía razón, ella siempre la tenía.

Vigilo su sueño por unos minutos, pero el sonido de su respiración pronto lo hizo cerrar los ojos y apagarse para el mundo por unas horas.

 **04:10 HRS**.

Se comenzaron a escuchar algunos ruidos, provenientes del pasillo y Doggett no dudo en levantarse a la puerta, observando por la mirilla.

-¨ ¿Puedes ver algo?¨

Le pregunta Skinner mientras se incorpora de la cama y se sienta poniendo los pies en el piso, Mulder sale de cuarto colocándose su camiseta mientras camina hacia ellos.

-¨No… no nada…¨

-¨Tal vez nuestra expedición tenga que comenzar más temprano de lo que pensábamos¨

Dogget se retira de la puerta y comienza a ponerse sus botas, Mulder de la misma manera comienza a alistarse.

-¨ ¿Qué está pasando?¨

Dice Reyes tapándose con una pequeña franela alrededor de los hombros, era una mañana muy fresca, la planta de luz había comenzado a fallar en la madrugada, la luz se iba y venía, o había cambios en el  voltaje, suponíamos que las reservas se estaban agotando, así que nuestros planes debían de ser a corto plazo.

-¨Si si el está aquí…¨- Sale Scully de la habitación con el celular en la mano -¨Si todos estamos bien… dios chicos, no saben la alegría que me da escucharlos… siii… siii a Frohike también, podría besar su cabeza calva si estuviera aquí… no … no… estoy segura que a Mulder no le importaría…¨

Mulder se acerca y Scully le da el teléfono de inmediato, era un gran alivio saber de ellos, y por fin tener noticias de sus amigos, con los que esperaban poder reunirse lo más pronto que se pudiera en medida de lo posible.

-¨Chicos… por fin… no había podido comunicarme con ustedes…… estamos en un edificio cerca del Hoover, no pudimos ir más lejos, estamos estancados aquí….¨

Todos miraban atentos a Mulder, intentando escuchar la conversación, los chicos debían saber más al respecto de todos esto, y necesitaban toda la ayuda posible para saber cuál sería el siguiente paso a seguir en todo esto, no había muchas salidas y ni siquiera sabían a donde debían seguir avanzando, o que debían de hacer o buscar.

-¨Sus ojos en el cielo aun funcionan… nos servirían de mucho para salir de aquí Langly… podemos buscar un carro pero necesito saber por cuales calles podemos transitar sin… tu sabes tantos problemas…¨

Después de unos minutos de conversación, la llamada termina y todos miran a Mulder expectantes.

-¨Bueno… los chicos están refugiados en su Bunker… estamos algo lejos de ellos así que es un largo recorrido si lo que planeamos es ir hasta allá… pero bueno… tienen  algo de información al respecto, ellos han captado algunas señales de los militares diciendo de un campamento seguro fuera de aquí… seria movernos hasta allá con los chicos y después planear movernos hasta ese lugar… suponiendo que será seguro de aquí a que lleguemos al Bunker… tal vez nos tome algunos días…¨

Todos se quedan pensativos por un momento, contando a los otros dos agentes, eran 8 personas, así que tendrían que encontrar un auto lo suficientemente grande para poder viajar todos juntos, o dos y separarse en grupos, pero las posibilidades de ambas cosas eran muy aleatorias, no podían tomarse el tiempo para buscar, todo tenía que ser rápido y en el momento, y los planes podían cambiar en cuestión de segundos, no querían más riesgos, pero de alguna manera tenían que lograr hacerlo.

-¨Si queremos hacer eso no tiene caso explorar los siguientes pisos…¨- comienza a decir Dogget - ¨ busquemos la manera de salir por la terraza de nuevo, hoy exploramos los departamentos, vemos que llevar que no, descansamos hoy... Un vistazo en la terraza para ver como están las cosas y nos vamos mañana a primera hora¨

Scully que  no ha dicho ni una palabra por fin da su punto de vista, permaneciendo parada a lado de Mulder con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¨Tendremos que parar en algún lugar para buscar más armas… las que tenemos no nos serán suficientes y no podremos cargar tantas reservas si tenemos que hacer nuestro camino a pie… además…¨

Unos ruidos estruendosos se escuchan en las puertas, y Dogget inmediatamente saca el arma y le quita el seguro, mientras se acerca a la mirilla.

-¨Somos nosotros por favor… abran… diosss esas cosas están aquí… POR FAVOR!!!¨

Doggett inmediatamente abre y deja entrar a los despavoridos agentes, que están más pálidos que una hoja, con el aliento entre cortado.

-¨ ¿QUE DIABLOS  A SIDO TODO ESTO?¨

Dogget y Mulder aseguran la puerta no sin antes echar un vistazo rápido, efectivamente… Dos de esas cosas estaban tambaleándose errantes… de alguna manera habían logrado acceder a la planta, después de todo los subestimaban, su olfato era más sensible de lo que había creído.

Vuelven a cerrar la puerta y colocan unos sillones en ella para atrancarla e impedir el paso, por el momento dos no eran un gran problema, el verdadero problema sería que hubiera muchísimos más de ellos, lo cual por experiencia sabían que podía variar de minutos a horas en que los demás llegaran dependiendo el movimiento o ruido y cuantos estuvieran cerca.

-¨Empezamos a… explorar los departamentos de nuevo… estábamos buscando algo de ropa… veníamos caminando por el pasillo de vuelta al departamento cuando escuchamos unos ruidos y el elevador se abrió y salieron esas… esas dos cosas…”  
Dice uno de ellos pasándose la mano nervioso por su saco, hasta que saca un cigarrillo y con su mano temblorosa lo enciende.

Se quedan pensando por unos segundos, mirándose unos a otros hasta que por fin Mulder rompe el silencio.

-¨Bueno… no tenemos muchas opciones… la planta de luz de aquí no tarda en dejar de funcionar y lo más factible  y seguro para todos será movernos, los chicos estaban buscando lo satélites y nos dirán la información en una hora más… así que nos moveremos a donde están ellos”

Todos asienten y comienzan a alistarse, a empacar las pocas pertenencias, cada uno cargaba generalmente una mochila personal, lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera por lo menos un cambio y algunas provisiones pero no tan grande y pesada que les impidiera moverse con facilidad, entre Dogget y Mulder se sorteaban una gran maleta con armas y cartuchos, algunas otras cosas que creían de ayuda como sogas, o cuchillos, algo de herramienta, cosas que les fueran útiles.

Marie estaba estática parada en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto, veía como todos se movían y se alistaban, colocándose sus botas, sus chamarras, preparando sus mochilas, llenando sus botellas de agua, pero ella no podía ni si quiera moverse, pánico era lo único que se veía en su frágil y pálido rostro.

Cuando Scully termino de alistarse, por fin puso atención en ella y se acerco, con cautela, tomando sus manos y metiéndola al cuarto, sentándola en la cama.

-¨Marie…¨

Por fin ella enfoca la mirada perdida en los ojos azules de Scully, sus manos algo temblorosas.

-¨Mmmm hhh¨- es lo único que ella atina a decir.

-¨Marie tienes que venir con nosotros… no te puedes quedar aquí… ¿Lo sabes verdad? ¨- ella no contesta solo se le queda mirando- ¨Mes escuchas… se que estas asustada… nosotros también lo estamos y…¨

-¨Tu novio no parece estarlo en absoluto… todo lo contrario… igual que John… Dios!! no sé cómo pueden estar así…¨

Scully solo sonríe, Mulder podía parecer muy fuerte, era lo que intentaba transmitir al equipo que habían formado, no podían darse el lujo de ser pesimistas, querían vivir a costa de lo que fuera el mayor tiempo que se pudiera, el junto con Dogget venían haciendo una buena mancuerna, eran hombres fuertes y decididos a todo.

-¨Ambos hacen lo que es mejor para el grupo Marie… entrar en pánico no nos ayudara en nada… varias cabezas piensan mejor que una… todos tenemos miedo, no sabemos aun que son esas cosas en sí y… diablos!! Esos malditos monstruos nos atormentaran por mucho tiempo en cada uno de nuestros sueños, tenlo por seguro pero… tú  tienes que venir con nosotros… no te dejare aquí ¿me entiendes?¨

Mónica entra como rayo al cuarto con el teléfono en la mano.

-¨Son los chicos quieren hablar contigo… Mulder y Dogget están haciendo excursión afuera, lograron deshacerse de  esas cosas en el pasillo… pero no sabemos cuántos más de ellos andan por ahí, están buscando provisiones junto con los otros dos¨

Scully toma el teléfono, no sin antes darle un apretón a Marie para alentarla a arreglarse y mira a Mónica, quien la entiende perfecto, después de esto sale de la habitación.

-¨Ok Marie… una mochila… lo esencial, tienes que poder cargarla durante todo el camino sin ningún  problema, usa ropa cómoda, que te abrigue, pero no tan bultosa que te impida  moverte, necesitas poder girarte y conservar tu vista periférica, si tienes unas botas sería lo mejor, no sabemos con los caminos que nos encontraremos, arma un pequeño botiquín con las cosas que tengas a la mano, si tomas medicamentos en particular… Dana es médico, ella carga el botiquín más grande así que su mochila es la más importante, no podemos perderla¨      
                                                                                                                                            Marie solo asiente con la cabeza y comienza rápidamente a arreglar todo, afuera en la pequeña cocina Scully hace algunas anotaciones en un bloque de hojas.

-¨Ok… si si entiendo… despejado por el norte… ¿no hay ningún bloqueo en esa área?... ok si pudiéramos encontrar un auto en estas próximas horas seguramente llegaríamos mucho antes… estaremos en contacto… les hablaremos a esta línea en cuanto estemos listos para salir¨

Ella cuelga el teléfono y guarda las anotaciones en su chamarra.

-¨Los chicos dicen que deberíamos poder salir sin tantos problemas de aquí, al parecer solo hay unos cuantos caminantes errantes, no hay grupos grandes de ellos... aunque el auto es el problema… si tan solo pudiéramos encontrar uno que pudiéramos echar a andar sin detalles ni atrasos…¨

¨Los chicos encontraran la forma… estoy segura¨

Todos entran corriendo por la puerta de nuevo y comienzan a asegurarla, hasta que se escuchan golpeteos en ella por el otro lado.

-¨Tenemos que irnos… rompieron el acceso de las escaleras… es un grupo de al menos 20 allá afuera… ¨- dice Dogget acarreando cosas pesadas a la puerta conforme las va encontrando, a modo de barricada.  

-¨Podemos salir por la ventana de mi cuarto, esa da a una escalera de emergencia hasta la terraza¨

Todos agarran sus mochilas, ayudándose unos a otros a salir por la ventana, no sin antes atraer algo a ella para taparla e impedir el paso al menos por más tiempo en lo que esas cosas podían entrar al departamento.

Al llegar a la terraza los hombres comienzan a revisar los perímetros para encontrar la mejor forma de salir de ahí, observando los autos a la vista que podían parecerles útiles, con ayuda de los binoculares y de la mirilla telescópica de uno de los rifles.

Scully comienza a revisar las notas que hacia un momento había escrito en la cocina, cuando observa a Marie, no se había percatado de la camiseta que portaba y no pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa, mientras ella la miraba nerviosa.

-¨ ¿Qué?¨

Scully niega con la cabeza y Reyes que se percata de la situación alza la ceja señalando su camiseta, Marie inmediatamente baja los ojos y se encoge de hombros sonriendo nerviosa.

-¨Creí que… bueno ya saben… era acorde a todo esto y…¨- dice estirando la camiseta en la que se leía ´KEEP CALM AND KILL ZOMBIES´- ¨La compre en Amazon hace unos años… por internet ya saben ammm… no se qué diablos estoy diciendo…soy una estúpida… ¨

Ellas solo se ríen, Marie era la más joven de todo el grupo, y encajaba perfecto con ese sentido del humor, seguramente se llevarían bien.

Después de que los chicos hablaran sobre todas las posibilidades, incluso discutieran acaloradamente en repetidas ocasiones, por fin tenían un plan.

Todo era muy simple, la calle por el norte efectivamente se veía despejada, solo que no podían llegar directo como sería lo ideal, las escaleras de acceso estaban del otro lado, lo que les daba alrededor de unos 20 metros para llegar a la calle e intentar encender uno de los autos, una era una camioneta, donde estaban seguros cabían todos, y la otra eran dos coches pequeños, que en caso de plan B abordarían sin dudar.

Habían trazado mapas dándolos a todos, si las cosas se complicaban debían encontrar la manera de dirigirse al norte a como diera lugar, y comunicarse con los chicos que los ayudarían a llegar al destino.

Mulder se acerca a Scully y le da un par de  municiones más.

-¨ ¿Estás lista?¨- le dice mientras deposita un beso en su cabello, ella solo asiente con la cabeza y se guarda el cartucho en la bolsa pequeña que carga en su cintura.

Después de un suspiro profundo y darle un fuerte abrazo a Scully, Mulder se para en la escalera, listo para descender, junto a el Dogget.

-¨Bueno… ya tenemos todos la información, ya les explicamos cómo será todo esto… cero distracciones… no nos atrasaremos, vamos sobre una meta y es llegar a esos autos Ok, no necesitamos nada mas, solo trasladarnos en esos autos¨- dice Mulder energéticamente, aunque Scully lo conoce demasiado bien, puede ver en su mirada el miedo, y los nervios, la responsabilidad de llevar a todo un grupo de personas, de que sus vidas dependan de él en cierta manera, sabe que no se perdonaría si mismo perder a alguna- ¨No expediciones sor sí solos o comprometeremos al resto del grupo… es en serio… aquí nadie se puede hacer el valiente, somos un equipo y se necesita de todos para salir de esta así que… solo manténganse atentos a todo¨

Todos comienzan a descender, los hombres adelante y las mujeres hasta atrás, Marie va en medio de Scully y Reyes, mientras Mulder liderea junto con Dogget enfrente y los demás cubren la espalda.

El descenso hasta el frio y húmedo pasillo está despejado, es el lado contrario de donde rescataron a Skinner y los demás ese día, así que no se veía peligro, al menos no hasta que llegaron al borde de la calle principal, donde había al menos 5 caminantes, errantes por varios puntos, sabían que no podían confiarse en que solo fueran esos, cualquier error por mínimo que fuera podía atraer la atención innecesaria y acarrear mas de esas cosas, era lo que menos querían, así que Skinner y los dos agentes, eran los encargados en eliminar a los caminantes con unos cuchillos que habían encontrado en unos de los departamentos, habían descubierto también en algunos otros encuentros que clavando un cuchillo en su cabeza, los eliminaba, o al menos les restringía el movimiento, y como muchos de ellos estaban tan putrefactos, era sencillo hacerlo en un solo movimiento y con la fuerza bien aplicada.

Ellos tres iban provistos ya de unas pañoletas que cubrirían sus rostros de las salpicaduras, y mientras ellos cubrían las espaldas, Mulder y Dogget trabajarían en los autos, con Scully y Reyes cuidando el otro lado de la calle.

Los disparos estaban rotundamente prohibidos a no ser que fuera meramente necesario, un caso en el que implicara su vida propia, tenían que hacer el menor de los ruidos posibles.

El plan había comenzado y todos habían corrido hacia sus posiciones, Skinner con los demás esperaban en su lugar a los caminantes que habían notado su ingreso a la calle y se dirigían hacia ellos a pasos lentos, haciendo esos sonidos guturales que los caracterizaban.

Dogget por fin había podido entrar a uno de los autos e intentaba echarlo a andar y Mulder estaba con la camioneta, que era la opción más factible, pero no querían arriesgarse así que ambos trabajarían en autos por separado.

-¨Mulder necesitas apurarte… se están aproximando unos mas de nuestro lado… y los demás parecen estar ocupados con el pequeño grupo que se está juntando… no creo que podamos deshacernos de todos¨

-¨Distancias Scully… necesito distancias¨

Le dice el gritándole desde el auto donde esta acostado en el asiento del conductor maniobrando unos cables en su mano con una pinza en la boca.

-¨A unos 800 metros tal vez, los veo por los binoculares¨

Todos continúan expectantes, ellos trabajando en los autos, lo más rápido que podían, los demás ya se habían deshecho de al menos 3 caminantes, pero algunos mas seguían aproximándose.

-¨MARIEEEEE!!¨

Ella se gira inmediatamente al lugar donde el sonido provino, Scully y Reyes voltean inmediatamente y ven como un chico en la azotea de una de las tiendas de enfrente alza los brazos.

-¨Mikeee!!! Mikeee!!!

Ella comienza a correr al frente, Scully intenta detenerla a su paso por delante pero le es imposible así que corre atrás de ella. Jalándola de la mochila.

La calle es demasiado ancha, con alrededor de 4 carriles contando los de ida  y venida con un pabellón en medio donde se alzan unos anchos arboles y jardineras.

-¨Marie detente… detente…¨

-¨Es Mike es mi hermano… MIKEEEE!!!¨

Se comienzan a escuchar mas sonidos guturales, y golpes, manotazos, que provienen de la tienda.

Scully puede ver como uno, después tres, cinco, ocho caminantes se aglomeran en el cristal por dentro de la puerta de la pequeña tienda de flores.

Paradas en medio de la calle, mientras el chico continúa buscando la manera de bajar, Reyes se acerca y comienza a ver por los lados del local, buscando la manera de pueda tocar tierra, pero el ruido y el escándalo ha sido demasiado, y eso ha atraído la atención  de todos los caminantes cerca, que con la excitación de todo el ruido, sus cuerpos frágiles se mueven un poco más rápido de lo común.

Mulder sale inmediatamente del auto que intenta encender y mira a todos lados hasta que ve a Scully en esa tienda, con todos esos monstruos adentro, Reyes, Marie y ella están intentando empujar uno de los coches, entendiendo inmediatamente lo que pretenden  hacer, que era que el chico pudiera saltar al auto y bajar.

Corre hacia ellas y Dogget se va a la camioneta para seguir trabajando en ella, el tiempo comienza  a agotarse.

Scully esta guiando el volante hasta que por fin con la ayuda de Mulder queda situado enfrente de la tienda, Scully pone el cambio de nuevo en su lugar, quedándose parada justo ahí mirando hacia arriba esperando que el chico se decida a saltar.

-¨Vamos Mike salta… por favor… tienes que hacerlo¨

-¨No Marie estás loca… no  no puedo… es una locura¨

Mulder se sube al techo de carro y comienza a hablare.

-¨Mike tienes que saltar ahora no tenemos tiempo… tenemos que irnos… no podemos esperar más… vamos solo… solo salta¨

Los caminantes adentro del local comienzan a golpear con más fuerza el gran ventanal, eufóricos, escuchando agrietarse con cada golpe en masa de varios de ellos.

-¨Vamos Mike… esas cosas están por reventar el ventanal tenemos que irnos¨- con un tono de voz que intenta mostrarle confianza y a la vez la urgencia de esa necesidad de alejarse de ahí lo más rápido que pudieran.

-¨Mike maldita sea eres un maldito cobarde hijo de puta… baja de una vez de ahí en este instante…. Mikeee!!!

Justo cuando Scully comienza a caminar para rodear el auto y salir de enfrente del ventanal, un grupo más comienza a golpear seguidamente y el ventanal se revienta, salpicando varios de los cristales, Mulder se cubre y en ese momento Mike salta al techo del auto, lo ayuda a estabilizarse y lo baja del auto rápidamente, para después comenzar a correr.

El estruendo de los vidrios al reventarse hacen que Scully se cubra tirándose al piso, está intentando levantarse, los caminantes a pesar de haber reventado el gran ventanal, aun tiene el impedimento de unas barras de metal que protegen la tienda cuando está cerrada, lo que es un alivio, se ayuda apoyándose de la defensa del auto para después recargarse en el cofre del auto quitándose pesadamente unos de los vidrios de su ropa, junto con uno que se ha clavado en su mano.

Mulder que se percata apenas de lo sucedido regresa corriendo hasta ella, pero uno de los caminantes ya han salido de las pequeñas rendijas de la tienda, Mulder mueve sus brazos efusivos a Scully intentando que se dé cuenta que esa cosa camina hacia ella, pero la distracción de Mulder hace que Scully solo le sonría y fije su mirada en el.

-¨Atrás de ti... Scully¨

Ella se levanta del cofre, para después sentir la embestida del caminante sobe ella, tirándola al piso inmediatamente, ella comienza a forcejear con él, con toda la fuerza que tiene, alejándose lo más que puede de su quijada que no para de abrir y cerrar en busca de carne, haciendo esos sonidos que no hacen más que provocarle un pavor enorme.

Pero comienza a sentirse fatigada en segundos, el golpe la ha dejado algo mareada, y por un momento siente que pierde la batalla, hasta que Mulder selo quita de encima y Reyes dispara de lejos, salpicando de sangre a todos lados, mientras el caminante desvanece por completo en el piso, Mulder lo suelta y corre con Scully, que intenta fallidamente levantarse ayudándose de los codos.

-¨Scully… dios!! Estas sangrando… espera espera...¨  

Reyes se acerca rápidamente apuntando hacia el ventanal, nerviosa, viendo como esas cosas se retuercen y estiran sus manos, gruñendo, con las quijadas abiertas, hambrientos.

-¨ ¿Esta herida?¨

-¨Estoy bien… solo¨- dice intentando coordinar sus movimientos.

-¨Fue la caída… se pego en la cabeza¨

Mulder la levanta rápidamente del piso y la carga hasta el pabellón, recargándose en uno de los arboles cuando ve el grupo de caminantes aproximándose.

Doggett por fin había logrado  echar a andar la camioneta, y los demás comienzan a correr hasta él, pero los caminantes ya esta demasiado cerca para poder correr hasta donde están, por lo que Dogget se sube al volante y le señala a Mulder que la vuelta esta solo a unos metros y lo vera del otro lado, atropellando a los que pueda en su camino para impedirle el paso y ganar tiempo hasta llegar donde esta Mulder y los demás.

-¨Mulder….¨

-¨Shhhtt shhtt todo estará bien solo sigue hablándome ok… solo… vamos Scully… solo sigue hablándome por favor… estoy aquí contigo todo estará bien¨

Le dice mientras corre unos metros más alejándose de los caminantes a su paso.

Sus brazos están ocupados cargándola por lo que Reyes es la que tiene que cuida las espaldas, disparando a los que puede para poder avanzar lo suficiente y esperar a  Dogget.

Por ambos lados vienen grupos de caminantes, están en medio de la carretera en la unión de 4 esquinas, y no hay lugar para el que volteen donde no estuvieran esas cosas merodeando, alertándose por su presencia.

Maldito sea ese olfato tan especial que tenían esas cosas.

Así que no hacen más que pararse y observar en todas direcciones, mirando al rededor pensando en opciones, pero ninguna parece beneficiarles en este momento, y menos con Scully en este estado de semi-inconsciencia.

-¨Maldita sea John… apúrate¨

Decía Reyes entre dientes, nerviosa, apuntando su arma a todos lados, pero ni aunque Mulder sacara su arma era imposible defenderse de todos ellos.

Escuchan el frenón de un auto a sus espaldas y voltean de inmediato.

-¨Por aquiii!!! RAPIDO!!!¨

Por un momento dudan hasta que ven a Krycek en el volante, se quedan sorprendidos, sin si quiera moverse, era la persona que menos pensaron que se encontrarían en este momento.

-¨VAMOS!!! ¿¿QUE ESPERAN?? ¿UNA MADITA INVITACION? suban al maldito auto de una buena vez¨- les grita Krycek molesto y exasperado.

Ellos corren al auto, Reyes ayuda a Mulder a colocar a Scully en el asiento, y Reyes se sube de lado del copiloto, sacando rápidamente su teléfono para avisarle a Dogget del cambio de planes, después de unos segundos más ven la camioneta.

-¨Diles que me sigan… se a donde ir¨

Mulder solo suspira pesadamente, resignándose a confiar en él, al menos parecía que iban hacia el norte como lo tenían planeado.

Acaricio el cabello de Scully, alineándose a su rostro hablándole al oído mientras Krycek observaba por momentos por el retrovisor, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que hacia rabiar cada poro de la piel de Mulder, seguía siendo el maldito sínico que siempre había conocido.

-¨ ¿Cómo esta ella?¨- le dice Reyes volteando a verla.

-¨La sangre ya paro… no está sangrando mas, pero no logro localizar la  herida, en cuanto lleguemos necesitamos revisarla…¨

Vuelve su mirada a ella, acariciando su frente, y tomando su mano, ella la aprieta sutilmente durante unos minutos, intenta sonreírle pero se siente demasiado cansada, el puede verlo en sus ojos azules, solo acaricia su frente con su otra mano, por más que intenta hablarle y mantenerla despierta, con un último apretón a su mano, por fin se desvanece en su regazo, Mulder solo  se mantiene atento a su pulso, que está relativamente estable, igual que su respiración, a la vista no resalta ninguna herida mas, solo la de la cabeza y una en su mano izquierda, los demás son raspones y salpicaduras, no parece tener señal de que alguna de esas  cosas la hubiera mordido.

El teléfono de Mulder comienza a sonar y rápidamente lo busca en su chaqueta.

-¨Cambio de  planes chicos…¨

-¨Estábamos ya preocupados ¿qué paso Mulder?¨

-¨Tuvimos algunos inconvenientes… Scully está herida… nada de suma importancia solo… Estamos con Krycek…¨

-¨Esa maldita rata de alcantarilla….!!!¨

Observa como Krycek se ríe por el retrovisor pero continua manejando, esquivando a uno que otro caminante en el camino, el camino en su mayoría sea encontrado despejado, y Mulder alcanza a reconocer algunas de las calles, anquen no sabe realmente el destino al que Krycek planea llevarlos.

-¨Saluda a tus amigos de mi parte Mulder¨

-¨Les hablo en cuanto estemos en un lugar seguro…¨

El termina la llamada y continua atento a la respiración de Scully.

  
Alrededor de 15 minutos más tarde por fin llegan a un edificio, en semi construcción, Krycek se baja rápidamente y abre una gran puerta de fierro, quitándole una gruesa cadena, alrededor no se observan caminantes cerca, solo unos dos o tres caminando sin rumbo en las calles, nada de importancia por el momento.

Entran ambos autos y él se baja acerrar de nuevo la pesada puerta, para después seguir el camino a la construcción por unos metros más.

Se pueden ver unos carros más aparcados en el lugar, no muchos solo 4 más, 3 camionetas y un coche.

-¨Somos varios los que estamos aquí… por el momento libres de esas cosas… pero suponemos que es cuestión de tiempo hasta que nos olfateen y quieran entrar a este lugar…                                                                                          ¨- les dice él mientras los encamina adentro del edificio, que aunque por fuera se ve terrible, por dentro es otra cosa, conserva la energía eléctrica, y aunque no es de lo más confortable al menos parece tener las cosas básicas para comer, asearse y descansar- ¨yo llegue por casualidad con otro grupo de tres…¨- llegan hasta el segundo piso en dos grupos, y Krycek los dirige a una habitación, el edificio en sus tiempos tenía planeado ser un hotel -¨Si gustas acuesta a Scully… buscare a uno de los que están aquí… es medico…le diré que le eche un vistazo, en el baño tienen toallas si quieren refrescarse y en el frigo bar unas botellas de agua, vuelvo en un minuto¨

Y sale de la habitación, Mulder comienza a quitar la chaqueta de Scully y revisar su cuerpo, pero no encuentra nada que le sugiera que fue mordida por alguno de ellos, la herida de su cabeza no es profunda, igual que la de su mano.

-¨ ¿Y bien que haremos ahora? Esto si no me lo esperaba¨- dice Skinner dejando su mochila en una esquina y sentándose en la otra cama mientras se quita sus lentes para limpiarlos.

Marie y Mike se encuentran en a otra esquina del cuarto sentados en el piso, callados, cabizbajos, después de todo se sentían culpables de todo esto, si tan solo Mike hubiera saltado en el momento en el que el carro estaba justo debajo de el, se hubieran evitado tantos percances.

Los  otros dos agentes no estaban ahí, ni siquiera sabían en donde se habían metido al llegar a este edificio, al parecer ahí estaba la incógnita que todo este tiempo tuvo pensando a Mulder, el sabia que ocultaban algo, y estaba por descubrirlo.

-¨Necesitamos que Scully despierte para seguir nuestro camino… no podemos confiar en Krycek¨

-¨Estaremos atentos a todo, daré una vuelta por aquí si es posible, no sabemos quiénes son todas estas personas y no sabemos qué diablos hace Krycek aquí…¨

Después de unos minutos mas y que el doctor revisara a Scully indicando que todo estaba bien, que solo había perdido el conocimiento pero que regresaría en cualquier momento, solo que la dejaran descansar y recobrar energías, le inyecto algo para aliviar el dolor y la infección  de las heridas, haciéndole las curaciones pertinentes para luego irse de la habitación.

Dogget se había ido a merodear por el lugar, pero no había nada en particular que llamara su atención, todos eran grupos de personas que como ellos intentaban sobrevivir, eran alrededor de 21 personas en total, estaban viajando y manteniéndose unidos, haciendo equipos para encontrar provisiones y gasolina para seguir manteniendo la planta activa, tenían ya más de dos semanas viviendo de esa manera y hasta ahorita les había funcionado.

Algunos con los que se había detenido a hablar le habían comentado sus historias de cómo habían llegado hasta ahí,  otros de cómo habían protegido y salvaguardado el lugar, la manera en la que se mantenían seguros con unas cámaras que habían robado de un centro comercial, de alguna manera se mantenían al tanto de todo, estaban armados, más que armados había pensado Dogget, tenían todo un arsenal al que solo algunos podían acceder, entre ellos Krycek, que al parecer era de los más respetados en ese lugar, y solo ellos disponían y decidían cual era el manejo de dicho tesoro.

También noto que los dos hombres que habían rescatado, hablaban amenamente con las demás personas, así como con Krycek, al final había caído en cuanta en lo que Mulder les decía, ellos eran gente de él.

-¨Esos dos hombres…¨- le dice Dogget a uno de los chicos que está arreglando unas mochilas con sogas en el piso, este inmediatamente dirige su mirada a ellos-¨ ¿Sabes quienes son?… ¿sabes si están con Krycek?¨

-¨ ¿Te refieres a Alex… Alex Krycek?...si hermano ellos junto con otros tres son como los lideres de este lugar, si no fuera por ellos no estaríamos vivos… te lo aseguro… no sé cómo diablos hacen… pero conocen a estas cosas ¿sabes?¨- Dogget lo mira alzando una ceja cruzado de brazos, y después dirige la mirada a ellos de nuevo- ¨ Me refiero a que … no se hermano… de cierta manera conocen la manera en la que actúan… y no se Krycek parece … como decirlo… ¿Inmune?, no sé si esa es la palabra, yo no sé de esos estúpidos términos que los médicos usan, pero parece como que … si, si inmune a estas cosas… puede pasar casi a lado de esos monstruos y ellos ni si quiera parecen reaccionar… es increíble hermano!!! Deberías verlo… es asombroso!!!… digo… debe ser un maldito don que todos deberíamos de tener en estos tiempos!!!¨

Le dice el chico entusiasmado, viendo a Krycek como si fuera un maldito dios, al parecer había mucho mas de que hablar con el de lo que pretendían hacer, después de todo tal vez el gobierno si tenía algo que ver en todo este maldito caos.

Regresando a la habitación encontró a Scully ya sentada en la cama con una botella de agua entre sus manos platicando con Reyes y a Skinner con Mulder al teléfono haciendo anotaciones en unas hojas.

-¨ ¿Cómo te sientes Dana?¨- le dice aproximándose al pie de la cama.

-¨Un poco mareada… pero estoy bien… solo necesito unas horas más y estaré lista para irnos¨

-¨Estuve hablando con unas personas por aquí y…¨

Marie y Mike entran a la habitación con unos sándwiches para todos y algunos embutidos y conservas.  
-¨Lo siento… lo sentimos no queríamos interrumpir, nos dieron esto allá abajo, nos pidieron repartirlo con los demás…¨

-¨Gracias Marie¨- le responde Reyes con una sonrisa, acercándose para tomar las cosas.

Marie se sienta en la cama a lado de Scully, con la cabeza baja, tímida.

-¨En verdad lo siento… le pido disculpas… yo… yo sabía nuestro plan y lo eche a perder todo… pudimos haber muerto y yo estoy tan arrepentida que no se si…¨- comienza a sollozar y Scully l e sonríe simpáticamente, tomando su mano.

-¨No fue tu culpa Marie… reaccionaste así… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo sabes, solo seguiste tus instintos… estamos hablando de tu hermano aquí…¨

-¨Si si lo sé pero… ya habíamos establecido un plan… y por nosotros esta así… le paso lo que le paso… estuvo a punto de morir o que una de esas cosas le lastimara y yo no pudiera haberme perdonado jamás algo así…¨

-¨Ya basta Marie… estamos aquí y eso es todo lo que importa… lo demás ya paso… estoy bien¨

Ella se limpia las lagrimas y comienza a buscar entre las bolsas de la chamarra hasta que encuentra un delgado brazalete con un pequeño dije colgando.

-¨Quiero que tenga esto¨

-¨No Marie no… no es necesario yo… en serio¨

Ella niega con la cabeza y toma su muñeca, colocándole la fina cadena plateada, el dije es una piedra azul en forma circular.

-¨Era de mi abuela… ella decía que la piedra era de la suerte… que a donde quiera que fuera debía de traerla y siempre me traería suerte mientras la tuviera conmigo… quiero que la tenga… decía que si la miraba de cierta manera bajo la luz del sol, podría ver las estrellas en ella, y si era así significaba que tenía la oportunidad de pedir un deseo, lo que yo quisiera… decía que era mágica… es un zafiro sabes, incrustado en oro blanco… me lo regalo cuando me fui de casa a estudiar mi carrera¨

Scully lo mira nostálgica, sonriéndole.

-¨No puedo aceptarlo… Marie esto es un recuerdo tuyo y yo no…¨

-¨Claro que puede… yo quiero que lo tenga… no estaríamos vivos de no ser por ustedes y estamos muy agradecidos¨

Ella le da un abrazo a Scully y después se retira de nuevo a un extremo de la habitación a comer con su hermano, que así como ella es un chico delgado, menor que ella en edad pero más alto.

Mulder termina la llamada y se sienta a lado de Scully ofreciéndole uno de los sándwiches, el cual ella niega, pero después de una mirada molesta de Mulder, no hace más que tomarlo y darle una pequeña mordida.

-¨Los chicos dicen que sigue despejado todo hasta donde están, tal vez podríamos partir mañana, seguir nuestro rumbo como habíamos dicho… averiguaste algo John¨- l e dice Mulder mientras le da una gran mordida a su sándwich.

Dogget solo suspira, toma un poco de su botella de aguay jala una silla  hasta la cama  Skinner y Reyes se acercan de inmediato para poder escuchar.

-¨Estuve hablando con algunas personas allá abajo… algunos  han estado aquí más tiempo que otros, pero eso no es lo importante… uno de ellos me comento algo que de verdad… creo que… no se qué pensar…¨- todos lo miran intrigados- ¨Esta persona dice que Krycek es inmune a estas cosas, que puede pasar a lado de ellos desapercibido… como si nadie estuviera ahí…¨

-¨Eso es imposible…¨- dice Scully asombrada, escéptica.

-¨Es lo mismo que yo pensé… Krycek junto con las dos personas que recatamos, las que estaban  contigo  Walter, están con él, así como  tres hombres más que son los que manejan todo aquí, tiene un arsenal de armas… no me pregunten de dónde diablos las sacaron porque no tengo ni la menor idea… nadie me supo decir nada de eso… pero al menos todos afirman haber ido con Krycek en varias expediciones en busca de reservas y ver su magia… están planeando  llegar a un laboratorio a las fueras de la ciudad y…¨

-¨Nos estamos organizando aun… necesitamos reclutar a más personas para poder llegar ahí…personas en especifico…¨

Dice Krycek entrando por la puerta y sentándose en la otra cama enfrente de ellos.

-¨ ¿Qué diablos es todo eso de ´Tu magia´…? ¿A que se refieren?¨

El se ríe sínicamente pasándose una mano por la barbilla, mirando a Mulder desafiante, es un hecho que toda esta situación en donde el se siente con el control de todo le está divirtiendo más de lo que es tolerable para los demás.  

-¨Yo no lo llamara magia… no si quiera un don… es más bien como una maldita maldición…¨

Mulder se ríe y se pasa la mano por el cabello frustrado.

-¨Necesito mas información si es posible Krycek… ¿¿qué diablos está pasando aquí??¨

-¨Cálmate Mulder¨- le dice Scully posando una mano en su muslo, apretándolo un poco, haciéndolo entender que de nada sirve perder el control, por ahorita Krycek es el que lleva el mando de todo y necesitan saber esta información, podría ser vital para sobrevivir a todo, para salva r a mas personas.

-¨No cambias Mulder… es una suerte que estés aquí… y Skinner… esto es todo un maldito expediente X no es así?¨-se vuelve a reír- ¨Quiero un informe detallado en mi escritorio a primera hora mañana¨

Skinner lo mira molesto y se mueve de su asiento dándole la espalda al grupo, a todos les exaspera esta situación, en la que ninguna carta juega a su favor, mendigando información del peor de todos.

-¨Krycek… ¨- comienza a decirle Scully tranquilamente, intentando romper a tensión que se ha formado en el ambiente-¨ ¿Puedes hacer en realidad lo que esta gente dice? Pasar delante de estas cosas y que simplemente ni si quiera te miren… ¿Es verdad?¨

El por fin se pone serio y se endereza en la cama.

-¨Como les he dicho… es una maldita maldición… toda ventaja lleva su detalle, su maldito detalle… no puedes ser fuerte y atractivo Y valiente a la vez… saben a lo que me refiero… ¨- una larga pausa y después continua hablando-¨Yo no quería esto saben… yo … si soy un maldito asesino, he matado a tantas personas que simplemente he perdido la cuenta… si soy un maldito perro que trabaja para el consorcio… pero eso ya lo sabían… y no estoy arrepentido de absolutamente nada… he hecho lo que ha sido necesario para lograr mis propios intereses personales, mis metas… y sufrido las consecuencias de mis decisiones tanto o igual que ustedes dos… me han arrebatado de mi vida cosas que yo realmente quería… aunque no me lo crean también tengo corazón, también tuve una familia… pero… las cosas son como son y no hay vuelta atrás a nada de esto…¨

-¨ ¿Quién es responsable de todo esto? ¿El consorcio?¨

-¨Bueno de cierta manera debo decir que si… hace unos años un grupo de médicos inicio una pequeña investigación, querían encontrar la manera de regenerar tejidos, órganos, en especifico, evitar esas cosas de las donaciones y las largas listas de espera, te imaginas los cientos de dólares, los millones que pagarían por algo así, comenzaron a trabajar en ello… experimentando en animales, simios en su mayoría… la idea era que inyectando cierta información al animal en sí, este mandaría la orden a las células madre y los órganos por si solos empezarían a regenerarse, naturalmente, sin necesidad de cirugías, solo observación constante de manera aislada… ¨

-¨Espera espera… esas cosas ahí afuera no tienen absolutamente nada que ver con regeneración Krycek, son todo lo contrario a eso… no puedes decirme que…¨- le interrumpe Scully incrédula. 

-¨A eso es a lo que iba… obviamente  todo eso fue un rotundo fracaso y se gastaron millones de dólares en eso… a quien le importa, es dinero del maldito gobierno… a quien le importa  gastar en una investigación que no produce nada…  pero en el trascurso de ella encontraron que de cierta forma los cuerpos regresaban a la vida, así sin más ni más, después de haberlos dado por muertos, a las 2 horas aproximadamente regresaban a la vida, pero no eran ellos mismos, de cierta manera habían cambiado, pero seguían siendo animales, les costaba seguir un patrón puesto que ellos se guían por instintos básicos de supervivencia… necesitaban algo mas… experimentar en algo mas, el consorcio estaba emocionado por todo este gran descubrimiento, a quien le importaba la regeneración de órganos… DIABLOS!! ¿Volver a la vida a una persona? Eso era muchísimo mejor, era una idea multimillonaria, que en todos los malditos gobiernos comprarían…¨  
Observan como Krycek comienza a sudar, comienza a mover su pie de manera nerviosa, así como sus manos, moviendo los dedos, tronándolos.

-¨Diablos!!¨

Mueve su cabeza tronando los huesos de su cuello.

-¨Necesitaban humanos… necesitaban experimentar en una persona para poder observar bien los cambios específicos… ¨

Todos lo miran nerviosos, el color de sus ojos comienza a cambiar, lo blanco de sus ojos comienza a tornarse de un rojo pálido, se observan pequeñas ulceras en ellas, las venas de sus manos comienzan a notarse mas, así como las de sus brazos, que se empiezan a ver en todos azulados y grisáceos.

-¨Maldita sea!!! ROGER!!!¨

Un hombre entra rápido por la puerta, al parecer había estado todo el tiempo parado afuera.

Se pone delante de el, y saca una jeringa junto con un frasco de una pequeña caja, la rellena en un segundo y se la inyecta a Krycek en la nuca.

El respira profundamente por unos minutos más, intentado estabilizar su pulso, su respiración.

Los demás observan toda la escena atentos, absortos en cada movimiento, en como su cuerpo vuelve a la normalidad, retomando el color de piel y de sus ojos que tenía cuando empezaron a hablar.

-¨Lo siento… como les dije toda maravilla tiene un maldito secreto escondido…¨

-¨Tu eres uno de ellos Krycek… por eso pasas desapercibido… eres uno de esos monstruos…¨- le dice Mulder asertivamente, a lo que él solo sonríe.

-¨Siempre he sido un maldito monstruo, literalmente… ahora simplemente se ha hecho una realidad… Yo fue el primer sujeto en el que experimentaron…¨

Por un  momento todos se quedan sorprendidos ante sus palabras, sabían que Krycek era la peor persona que podía cruzar por este planeta, pero verlo ahí,  ver la transición de su cuerpo normal a convertirse en esas cosas, era más de lo que jamás se pudieran haber imaginado.

-¨Como les decía… experimentaron en mi hasta el cansancio… así como con otras personas… aunque ninguna tuvo el éxito como yo, supongo que eso si es tener más vidas que un maldito gato… resulto que las personas regresaban a la vida, pero definitivamente era un hecho que no eran las mismas, su erebro solo les permitia recordar acciones primarias, se guiaban por instintos, comer, alimentarse y seguir moviéndose, la sinapsis en su cerebro es lo único que les permite, no necesitan que los órganos estén trabajando, la poca energía que conserva e cerebro les permite manetenerse en movimiento…¨

-¨Estamos hablando de un virus entonces…¨

-¨Yo no sé mas de esto… logre escapar de ahí hace unas semanas… el laboratorio se incendio, digamos que el lugar donde almacenaban a estas cosas sobrepaso sus límites, a veces la gente es estúpida y no toma las precauciones como deben de ser, las pasan por alto como si fuera un maldito juego… no pudieron controlarlo y todo comenzó a expandirse… para sorpresa resulta que esto se contagia por una simple mordida o que les explica claramente como se esparció todo esto… después de ser mordido por una de estas cosas son alrededor de 24 horas para convertirse en uno de ellos,  dos aproximadamente para los que ya están muertos, aunque estamos hablando de que obviamente no resucitaran de las tumbas necesitan tener el contagio directo, y lamentablemente estos monstruos prefieren la carne en movimiento que lo que ya esta muerto o congelado, aunque al menos los distrae por unos momentos¨

-¨ ¿Cómo es que tú te mantienes… amm con vida si pudiera decirse así?¨

-¨Uno de los médicos que trabajaba para el consorcio encontró una cura… logre contactarlo y me ofreció varios de estos frascos a cambio de que buscara o reclutara a ciertas personas que lo ayudaran en su investigación… el laboratorio esta a las afueras de la ciudad, no son muchas personas ahí... son alrededor de 6… y se mantienen trabajando en la cura… ¨

-¨ ¿Y el consorcio? ¿Qué paso con ellos?¨

-¨No he sabido de esos malditos desde que todo esto se salió de control… supongo ue algunos ya estarán muertos y los demás como las cucarachas… ocultos en algún maldito lugar del planeta… no tengo idea¨

-¨Vas a decirme que entonces te interesa salvar a más personas…. No me vengas con esa basura Krycek… que hay detrás de toda esta ayuda humanitaria que estas ofreciendo¨

El comienza a reírse  molesto.

-¨Las personas no me interesan Mulder… quiero mi cura… no quiero ser una de estas cosas… esos malditos frascos… me mantienen como soy… los efectos me duran alrededor de 5 días… pero mi cuerpo comienza a hacer resistencia… ahora tengo que inyectármela cada 3 días por lo menos¨

-¨ ¿Qué hacían tus hombres en el edificio… en las oficinas?¨

El voltea a ver a Scully con una sonrisa, y cerrándole el ojo.

-¨Buscando a la agente Scully por supuesto… la necesito en esto… quien mejor que ella para entender todo… dos de los científicos que lideraban la investigación murieron, los que están trabajando están en ceros aun, eran solo ayudantes, se ha rescatado poco del proyecto, nos ha costado encontrar el equipamiento correcto y buscar las instalaciones no ha sido trabajo fácil, nos ha costado montar ese maldito laboratorio y protegerlo de todo¨

-¨Yo no puedo…¨

-¨Claro que puedes… las demás personas están muertas Scully… no se a quien más buscar… no  has sido mi primera opción y ni siquiera sabía que estaban con vida hasta que rescataron a Skinner y a la agente Reyes, gracias por ayudar a mis hombres por cierto… son de mi entera confianza¨

-¨Estas loco si crees que iremos contigo Krycek… si crees que confiaremos en ti…¨

Se levanta Mulder irritado de la cama, todos los demás pensativos.

-¨Necesitamos conseguir más equipamiento, pero necesito que alguien con mas cerebro que esos cabeza huevo del laboratorio me diga que tenemos que buscar… te necesito en esto Scully… buscaremos lo que sea necesario para encontrar una maldita cura real a  todo esto¨

Scully niega con la cabeza, mordiendo su labio nerviosa, mientras mira a Mulder caminando de un lado a otro pensando en todo, se quedan mirando por un momento, intentando descifrar la respuesta en sus ojos.

-¨Ok lo haremos…¨

-¨Scully…¨

-¨Pero primero… necesitamos encontrar a unas personas… necesitamos que nos ayuden a llegar a ellos y entonces nos iremos al laboratorio que dices… cero trampas Krycek… no te daremos oportunidades, si vemos que algo está raro no nos veras por ahí…¨

-¨PERFECTO!!!¨- se levanta de la silla rápidamente  dirigiéndose a la puerta- ¨Arreglare todo para que poder ira al laboratorio y arreglar todo¨

El sale del cuarto y todos se relajan un poco.

-¨Tenemos que creerle a este idiota todo lo que dice…¨- pregunta Dogget escéptico a todo.

-¨No lo sé… observaron cómo se puso… la inyección de lo que sea que fuera esa cosa lo controlo… seria una maravilla que descubriéramos que es y cómo hacerlo en masa… ayudaríamos a muchas personas si lo logramos, tal vez ya nada sería lo mismo pero no podemos dejarlo ahí y desperdiciar esta oportunidad de salvar más vidas…¨- termina de decir Scully entusiasmada, su lado científico siempre salea la luz, sin contar el sentido humanitario.

Después de unas horas todo estaba dicho, estaban a las afueras de las instalaciones, preparándose para irse en los autos, separados en grupos.

Mulder se acerca a Scully y le da un fuerte abrazo, para después besarla, un beso largo y suave, separándose hasta que se quedan sin aliento.

-¨Por favor no te confíes de ese maldito Scully… estaremos de vuelta en cuanto nos encontremos con los chicos… espero que solo nos lleve uno o dos días movernos hasta al laboratorio, los necesitamos de nuestro lado, ellos pueden entrar a sistemas aun, y ver los satélites, tenemos que encontrar la manera de sacar todo su equipo y llevarlo a este lugar que dice Krycek, seria de mucha ayuda¨

Ella asiente con la cabeza, recargándose en su pecho mientras él la abraza.

-¨Promete que no harás nada estúpido y te cuidaras Mulder¨

-¨Regresare lo más pronto que pueda… te lo prometo… sano y salvo Scully¨

Scully lo vuelve a besar y se quita su medalla de con la pequeña cruz, para después colocársela a Mulder, mientras un a lagrima recorre su mejilla.

Se toman de las manos por unos minutos más, y la ayuda a subir al auto, donde   Mary y Mike                               con Reyes ya esta sentados en el asiento de atrás.

-¨No te preocupes Mulder… ella estará bien lo prometo… no hare nada… somos un equipo ahora¨

-¨Mas te vale que así sea… si no te matare con mis propias manos Krycek¨

El comienza a reírse y se mete al auto, encendiendo el motor.

-¨Por más que quieras… quiero recordarte Mulder…  soy el paciente cero… trátame con respeto… me necesitas en todo esto¨- le dice dándole una pequeña caja negra en las manos- ¨Úsala si es necesario¨

Y arranca el auto, los demás solo observan como se pierden en la distancia, para después comenzarse a subir al otro auto.

-¨Ok nos vamos… esto tiene que ser rápido Mulder… pan comido…¨

Dogget le da una palmada a Mulder en la espalda y se sube a uno de los JEEP´s que se les había facilitado para ir en la búsqueda de los chicos hasta el bunker.

Mulder mira una vez más a donde Scully se acaba de ir con los demás, da un suspiro profundo y aprieta la frágil cadena en su cuello con una de sus manos, le da un pequeño beso, para después abrir la caja en sus manos, un par de jeringas y tres frascos, parecidos a los que habían visto arriba en la habitación, con una pequeño escrito con lo que suponía eran las instrucciones de uso.

 Dogget se sube al volante del auto.  
                                                                                                                                      
-¨El  ´paciente cero´… ese idiota… hasta en las situaciones más increíbles es el maldito protagonista a todo esto…¨

Todos comienzan a reírse y Mulder se sube del lado del pasajero.          .

-¨Vamos a matar unas cuentas de esas cosas y regresar a ese maldito laboratorio… no confió en el… alguien mas esta atrás de todo esto, ese maldito no trabaja solo¨

Skinner se suben el asiento de atrás junto con un hombre mas, y arrancan el auto, Mulder saca su teléfono.  
-¨Chicos empiecen a empaquetar todo… tenemos un  largo viaje por delante… dile a Frohike que las re vistas y videos no son necesarios solo lo esencial¨

Del otro lado se escuchan risas.

El carro desaparece en la carretera rumbo al norte, atropellando y esquivando a algunos caminantes a su paso, algunos solo estiraban sus manos al ver pasar el auto a toda velocidad, otras apenas se movían, por ahorita ningún atraso, la carretera estaba libre, hasta adentrarse de nuevo en la ciudad, en donde les esperaba una aventura mas, encontrar a los chicos y salir con vida para llegar al laboratorio.

**FIN???**

**Author's Note:**

> Por lo pronto solo tengo planeado dos capítulos de este relato, para cumplir con el reto de mi bella odama…  
> Pero háganme saber si les gusta, si quisieran que lo continuara a más, o si de plano esta muy fuera de lugar, plis comentarios ya saben es nuestro mejor regalo, son bienvenidos y solo les toma un minutillo mas hacerlo, así que por favor dejen su comentario.  
> Sigannos en facebook "Fanfic Lovers World"


End file.
